The History of Blade
by AnimeBlade18
Summary: This is a story about a demon girl who is ask to help the spirt detective and his friends deal with the new threat to their survival.
1. What has happened?

1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I do however own Blade, Harago, Machee and Wolf.

Author note: This story sort of follows the actual story line but different. Please review.

We find our heros training again. Kurama hard at work perfecting a new rose whip attack. Hiei learning to summon the Dragon of Darkness Flame without it consuming his spirit energy. Yusuke perfecting the spirit wave. Last but not least is Kuabara working with his spirit sword. You ask, "Why are they training again?""The Dark Tournament is over." The answer is that it turns out that the Togoro brothers have a sister named Harago. She is very mad that Team Yerameshe beat and killed her brothers. Now she wants revenge. She has kidnaped Kako, Boton, and Yukina to force Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuabara to fight. Hiei swears on his life he will get his sister back. Kuabara swears his lost love(Yukina) will be returned to him. But, the funny thing is that Kuabara and Hiei have the same goal to see Yukina returned safely. However, Kuabara finally found out that Yukina was Hiei's sister. Of course it was not pretty because he found out when they faced the three new physics after the Dark Tournament. As for Yusuka and Kurama, they wish to get Kako and Botan back and extinguish the Togoro line. Kurama and Hiei go to the demon world to find out as much as they can on Harago. Yusuka tries to contact Kawama to see what he knows about Harago. Meanwhile Kurabara trains his hardest to be at the same level as the rest of the fighters. He has been working hard to get his power back after losing it at the end of the Dark Tournament. Well he did not lose his power but it lay dormant and transformed into a whole new power. The likes of which very few had ever seen. When Kurama and Hiei arrived in the demon world, they took on the full demon forms. Kurama as Youko the legendary thief and Hiei as Demon Hiei (authors note: his form has a specific name but I don't know it, if you do e-mail me and tell me what it is.) They traveled through the demon world in search of someone who knew anything about Harago. But oddly enough any demon they asked ran away in fear. Clearly this Harago was not one to be taken lightly. After hours of hard searching they found a cat demon named Machee. She said she could tell them all about Harago, but not there. They had to meet some where away from prying eyes. Youko and Hiei told Machee they would meet her at the ruins of the four Saint Beast's castle at midnight. Machee agrees to meet them. Machee vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Youko and Hiei staring at each other in disbelief. Machee went to find Wolf and tell him that Youko and Hiei had come looking for information on Harago. When Machee found Wolf, he was not surprised to find they had come looking for information. Machee ask what they should tell them. Wolf looked at her in disbelief and said, "We will tell them the truth so they will have a chance at saving their friends.""Do you think they can save the girls?" ask Machee. Wolf said,"If anyone has the ability to do the impossible it's them!" "Now go and prepare to meet them at the ruins of the castle of the four Saint Beast's!" Machee disappears again in a puff of smoke only to reappear at the ruins of the castle. It was five minutes to midnight when Machee arrived at the castle to wait. A few minutes later she hears footsteps. She dropped to the ground behind what was left of a wall and waited to see who was coming. She held her breath as she waited to see what her was going to be. Because if it was not Youko and Hiei her goose was cooked, she was not supposed to be at the ruins it was fox demon territory. After a couple of minutes, Youko and Hiei came into view. Machee breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped out into view to greet them.

_Author's note: I hope this is going good so far. This my first fic. so I'm trying to make it good._

_Next chapter coming soon. _


	2. The Ruins of the Four Saint Beast's Cast...

When Machee stepped out from behind the wall to greet them, Hiei had a knife on her faster than she could blink. Surprised, Machee just stood there and asked why Hiei had a knife to her throat. Hiei replied, "What were you doing hiding behind that wall? Were you trying to jump us? Did you think you could win against us?" Machee, shocked as ever, said, "I would be a fool to try to fight the two of you, I have no change at all of beating you!""I was sent here by Wolf to help you save your friends!" Youko looked at her and replied, "What information do you have for us and it had better be real or it will be you head on a platter!" "Trust me what I have to tell you is real and true." "Harago is one of the most feared demons in all of demon world." "Her power seams to have to limits. However, they say that there is but one thing that can defeat her-the sacred whip of the thieves!" Hiei just stares at her, "And this is supposed to help us how?" Youko starts laughing, "Relax Hiei, believe it or not this is a great help!" "How so?" "Well for one thing I know where to find the sacred whip of the thieves!" "You do, but how?" "Well for starters the whip's location is only know to thieves. Second you have to be a thief to use it. Third you have to be a specific type of thief-move over the spirit fox kind." "Which means me in case you had not noticed!" "You find this funny don't you?" "Yes actually I do find it funny because if I had not turned good then you would be in trouble." "How so?" "Well there are only three spirit fox thieves in all of demon world-one is dead, one has now been heard of in a while and last but not least is me, who happens to be the best out of the three." "So what your saying is without you, we are pretty much screwed!" "Yeah that about covers it." Machee just staring during the conversation says, "That is all I know I hope it helps you." "Oh one last thing if you are going after the whip, you must first see Lady Shinka at the temple of Fox Fire!"


End file.
